Divine Intervention of the Archangelic Kind
by K'valdemar
Summary: Gabriel doesn't die when Lucifer stabs him, he just goes somewhere else... and meets some new and interesting people along the way.
1. A Whole New Univese

Gabriel wasn't a normal angel by any means. After all he wasn't just an angel, he was an Archangel. Capitol 'A' and all. At this particular moment he wasn't feeling very powerful though. To be fair it's not like when Dad had created him he had planned for Gabriel to be stabbed by an Archangel blade. _His own no less!_

Well, even if this wasn't exactly what he had planned at least he was alive… probably. The strange black expanse he currently found himself in _seemed_ like space, though he wasn't sure if there was a place for angels to go if they died.

As soon as Lucifer had swung his blade to his skin he had skedaddled out of there. Leaving behind just enough grace to make a nice, large shockwave and a pair of ashy wings with the remains of his vessel.

The universe that Gabriel found himself in wasn't the Earth Prime, the one where most angels stayed. Here the magic was more scientific, and there were many planets with sentient life. He was in one of the branch-off universes, a variation of the original. Which, really, was probably a good thing.

Most angels tended to stick to the original Earth. That was where the Hell was most active, where Father was last seen, and it was the place that would set off the apokalypse for all of creation. Fun stuff.

There, at the very edge of his being, was a humanoid and Aesir.

It looked to be a young one, no more than four-hundred years certainly. But perfect for a vessel, so he asked.

He revealed himself to be Loki, formerly of Asgard. And after some coxing he began to tell Gabriel his story.

Gabriel felt for the kid, really. Family problems were one thing he could relate too and though Loki's problems with his brother Thor were nothing in comparison to Gabriel's problems with his brothers he still wanted to help.

After finishing by telling Gabriel of his encounter with Thanatos and his attack on Midgard, Earth, Loki looked pitiful and broken. He felt that he had nothing left to live for and wanted nothing more than death.

So, Gabriel gave it to him. Loki said "yes" to being a vessel and when Gabriel entered his now host's body he carefully wrapped the tattered and shivering soul in his grace. Both healing and protecting the young god.

Sadley it would be unlikely for Loki to ever come back. An archangel's grace was a large thing and eventually Loki's soul would be smothered or even absorbed by it. It was as Loki wished, his body would serve a greater purpose and he would be able to painlessly pass on. Gabriel always personally escorted his vessel's soul to Heaven.

With the matter of a vessel settled Gabriel went off to explore the universe, he hadn't visited this one in a long while.

The place was… different. That was for sure.

The universe seemed to have an underlying web of energy everywhere. The sort every universe had that defined things like the laws of physics and magic. However… this was different than what he was used to. In the first universe magical creatures, prototype species, were in abundance. All the test runs Dad wasn't sure of.

This universe it seemed was more perfected than most. While he had noticed that there was life in practically everywhere in space it was very different too see how perfected the planet Earth was.

The humans here were much farther ahead technologically than the ones in the Winchester's universe. They were more evolved as well. Gabriel saw signs of change everywhere, as he was looking through various news channels throughout the planet he saw broadcasts on mutants, experimentally enhanced humans, and some sort of metal suit?

Well, wasn't _that_ interesting!

Tony Stark, that was one name he recognized. So this was the place where those comic ideas had come from… some human on the first Earth must have, or had, a connection to this place.

Other than that interesting tidbit though Gabriel didn't see much of interest… except, was that? It was! Somewhere deep in the earth lay something he remembered.

It was an old old weapon, something from the very beginning. When Father had finished creating, well _everything_ , he had had a little bit of 'stuff' leftover. Something like grace only much much more powerful than anything Gabriel had ever known before besides God himself.

Father had given it to Gabriel and told him to get it away from the first universe, so that it wouldn't interfere. Gabriel had bundled it all into a small condensed tesseract and flung it as far as he could, across the universes.

Evidently it had landed here, in this world of heros, mutants, technology, and beings of many worlds.

That tesseract was what he found.

"Well, since I don't have anything else that I have to do…" Gabriel mused, and so he curled his grace around the planet, so that he would know if something important happened, and focused on everything and nothing. The closest thing an angel (Archangel) could do to sleep. After all, Dad did say to love and cherish the humans on every Earth.

Now that he know where the tesseract had gone when he had flung it he couldn't let it just destroy the planet, not now that he knew. He would protect this place, after all, he would probably never be welcome in the first universe so Gabriel would make this his home.

I OWN NOTHING (If I did I would have much more money than I currently have)

So I was reading over the first chapter that I posted and I really didn't like it... So I changed it :).


	2. Meeting the Locals

**HI! So, I have no concrete plans on updating (or a real plot...) and um yeah, If you can tell I have no idea what I'm doing.**

 **If anyone sees any errors it would be great if you could tell me where!... That is all.**

 **I OWN NOTHING (except the plot, I made that part up _)**

Humans were funny creatures. Gabriel had set his mind on protecting the planet, the universe too if necessary, and had of course settled down around the Earth…. and some annoying mortals had started _poking_ at him!

There was no other way to describe the 'scientific' instruments that had been launched into the atmosphere by some rather inventive humans. They seemed to think that his grace was a kind of radiation that they could 'harness'! His _**Grace**_ _!_

Of course, if Gabriel had been feeling reasonable he could have acknowledged that he was to human perception a sentient wavelength of celestial intent. But he wasn't.

As he was about to flex his grace a little, he took a closer look at the humans that were in one spacecraft… wasn't that interesting, they each were altered in some way. Heck! One looked like his skin was made of stone.

Then one instrument began to power-up.

"what was it…? Oh _HELL_ NO!"

And with that Gabriel began to 'poke' back.

Reed Richards was having a great day, just two days ago a massive cloud of energy had appeared in space around the earth and settled around it. And it was fascinating.

After it had appeared his instruments suggested that instead of being pushed around by solar winds it had moved in a mostly direct path to the planet and had evenly surrounded it. While _some_ agencies were worried that it was some sort of plot he was excited to investigate.

The energy was completely different from anything he had ever studied before, it wasn't cosmic energy for certain though he had hypothesised that is was a different form of cosmic energy at first.

But as he investigated Reed came to the conclusion that this energy was in fact acting on _multiple wavelengths at once_!

"Just need a closer look" he muttered to himself before turning away from his screen and calling, "Ben! Turn on the collector, I want to have a few samples to work with back in the lab"

"Sure strech" Ben "the thing" Grimm answered as he turned on the machine.

Almost as soon as he did the ship rocked and the metal encasing the Fantastic Four began to groan.

"What did you DO?!" Susan yelped in surprise

"I… I don't know! Its almost like the energy is reacting to us!" He called back panicked, "The ship should hold-up though! It was descined for solar flares, comets, and cosmic energy I seriously doubt that"

- _clang-_

With that the lights, all of the lights, in the ship quickly flickered on and off. A sardonic voice sounded around them,

"What _exactly_ do you think you're doing"

"W-what? Who is that? More importantly where is it coming from?!" A jumble of voices called out in panic, none of the team had expected this research mission to really have any excitement.

"Well I would be the being you are currently trying to absorb, and I'd appreciate it if you would stop now" The, being?, replied his voice now dry and sarcastic as could be. " I don't appreciate it"

This was certainly not expected! The energy was sentient! Or at least talking somehow. He needed to investigate! Take samples, question the creature!

"Reed! I know what you are thinking and the answer is no!" Susan angrily said, "turning to one of the view screens on the ship that overlooked space she in an almost-convincing voice said "We apologize for disturbing you… um, we will leave you alone now if that's what you want"

As Ben and Johnny began to quickly steer the ship back down to the planet and Susan berated Reed, the being, Gabriel, looked on with interest. Maybe it would be more fun if he went down to the planet and actually used his vessel...


	3. Touchdown

Sorry that I don't have a schedule for updating… I'm usually not much of a writer so inspiration comes in little random bundles that are often blocked by the fact that I have way too much to do for school since summer started… and I read the nice comments… I felt guilty for just letting this story sit. Note to self: four AP classes = no life. Enjoy. =)

Gabriel was intrigued… yes, that was one word for it. He was following the ship that had tried to _take a piece of him_ down to earth, after all if someone onboard was crazy enough to poke at random energy large enough to encompass a planet, well… There would be _something_ interesting going on around.

The place seemed almost normal, if it wasn't for the panicking humans currently running around frantically as they landed their ship.

"What did you do Reed?" Johnny exclaimed, "A cloud of space-stuff just talked, that can't be normal, clouds don't talk… what did you DO?"

He paced around the ship which Reed was downloading information from.

"I'm… not sure Johnny, It was sentient… as far as I can tell, I mean it _talked English_! And responded to stimuli, but I can only theorize how, isn't it fascinating! A whole new type of creature, one that can't be based off of normal nucleic acid sequences, it's energy based… maybe the energy itself can act as a brain as it spontaneously fires pulses of energy and….", He walked off muttering.

"I've got to inform the others, Tony should know at least. e may be able to help me capture it for more study… I mean if this thing turns out hostile then we need some way to fight it"

And with that Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four went to call the Star- eerrr, Avengers tower.

"Hello Mr. Richards, what can I do for you?"

A British voice queried from the speakers.

"Hello JARVIS, I need to talk to Tony. That energy cloudthat was detected…. it's not cosmic energy like we thought, or at least not the kind we are used to."

"Very well, I will inform Sir of this development."

And so Mr. Fantasticc, leader of the Fantastic Four went back to his lab to analyze what little data he had been able to collect, mind buzzing with possibility as he waited for Tony.

Tony Stark was having a fantastic day. Pepper wasn't mad at him, the Stark Industries Board of Directors was rich and happy, and he was working on his armor in the comfort of his workshop to the beat of ACDC, nothing was going to ruin his perfec-

"Sir? Mr. Richards is calling, I understand it is important, the cloud of energy that the Fantastic Four were investigating today turned out to not be as expected."

Of course Reed could ruin it. With a sigh he answered " J, patch Reed through to my voicemail so long as the world isn't ending… I'm busy. Take note of whatever data he already has so I can check it out… eventually." Tony ran a hand through his hair in exasperation, Richards was a very intelligent man… but he always seemed to forget the, ahem, _finer_ things in life. It was something of a miracle someone like Sue Storm was willing to put up with it.

Condensing most of his consciousness into his vessel was a bit tricky. The form, formerly Loki god of magic, fire, and lies (how ironic that it was the alternate of his _last_ vessel) wasn't his 'perfect vessel' so he'd have to be careful with it but it was powerful enough to contain him. It may have even been powerful enough to contain his older bros… not that he cared about them, not at all. Michael had _barely even noticed he'd left_ , and don't get him started on _Luci_. No this vessel would do, it was a rather good looking one. Jet black hair and eyes so green they almost glowed, the magic helped with that of course; not to mention how it was _at least_ six feet tall, no more short jokes for him.

Since Loki was passively allowing himself to fade into Gabriel's being his magic was adding itself to Gabriel's grace. Merging in order to survive and lending him just a bit more power, filling in at least some of the wretched _cracks_ his sudden escape had left.

Gabriel delicately placed his vessel in an empty alleyway of New York, the same place those _rude_ humans had headed too. Strolling out he began to wander, acclimating himself to the energy patterns of this new plane. The way magic here seemed to follow relatively rigid rules was intriguing, it showed how far dear o'll Dad had come from his first attempts at life.

As he walked, Gabriel spread his awareness out, just a bit, peering down at… um stretchy man in a lab coat who had caught his ire.

"Time for a little bit of fun" He mumbled to himself.

Nothing harmful, nothing too harmful at least. With a snap of his fingers the casing holding the _stolen_ pieces of _his grace_ cracked loudly. The energy swirled around the room, pushing buttons, and tripping up the man, Richards, in its escape before rushing to Gabriel. In it's wake there was a breeze of mischief down the street, carts moved randomly, cats and dogs followed the scent of magic excitedly, and people touched by the breeze felt the uncontrollable urge to giggle.

Yep. People here were _far_ too serious. It would only be the act of a _good and responsible citizen_ if Gabriel brought a bit of fun to them. Shame on them for living such boring lives when they had such an interesting universe to explore!

And so the… well it wasn't _quite_ a rampage… the benign yet annoying fiasco that is Gabriel was unleashed upon the people of New York. Eventually, magical events such as the killer rabbit of Caerbannog appearing to attack animal abusers, singing flowers (reminiscent of Alice in Wonderland) popping up in a couple orphanages and cheering up children, and dissolving candy wrappers appearing at the scene of random crimes (or just at random) gained some… _interesting_ attention.


End file.
